Corporations are increasingly relying on the use of cellular technology by their employees. Yet enterprises do not have adequate means to control cellular service, in terms of costs, Quality of Service, and corporate monitoring. This is because cellular service is independently managed and controlled by wireless carrier networks with no connectivity to the enterprise voice and data networks, as shown in FIG. 1.
Enterprises today control their enterprise fixed voice and data networks, as is shown on the left of the diagram. They own and manage their own PBXs, within each branch, and between branch offices. They also own and manage their own data networks and corporate LAN/WAN. They purchase bulk voice minutes and data capacity from land line carriers, or from other providers that have purchased bulk minutes and data capacity from carriers, to connect branch offices, using public IP Network providers (e.g. MCI, Sprint, L3, etc.) for Data and Voice over IP (VoIP).
With this invention, the enterprise is able to equally extend this paradigm to cellular service by connecting the public wireless voice and data network (on the right side of the diagram) into the enterprise. This is shown in FIG. 2. The gateway server inter-connects the carrier's Mobile Switching Center (MSC) that manages cellular voice traffic as well as the carrier's Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN) that manage cellular data traffic, with the enterprise's voice and data network.